ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Yuurei
Appearance Yuurei is always seen wearing a suit and tie, with black leather shoes. His eyes change color depending on his mood. mood and eye colors are as follows: Calm-brown angry-purple sad-red enraged-black and red happy-yellow confused-blue in love-unknown Despite the fact that he rarely shows any emotion, his eye color changes no matter how hard he tries. His hair is a shiny black and always seen in the same style. Personality Yuurei is very serious, however, if confused or upset, he will stare or glare at the person causing him to be confused or upset. Yuurei is also very protective over his little sister. if anyone was to look at her innapropriatly, he would fill with rage at that person. When he is calm, or serious, he is quiet, and very formal. when he is angry, he will raise his voice slightly and occasionally swear. when he is enraged, hellfire spawns benethe his feet, and he will shout very loud, and tends to fight the person that made him enraged. when he is happy, he will give a small smile, and tends to talk more. it is unknown how he behaves when he has a crush on somebody, because he never has. although, at times, if he is talking to a girl, his sister will sing "Yuurei and ___ sitting in a tree" and tells the whole world, mostly. during combat, he tends to talk the person out of battle, saying it is pointless, and the opponent should just give up. because he is very unaware of his emotions, he tends to be cold hearted. Powers Shadow cast He can cast shadows at will. the shadow is capable of: Teleport: The shadow will "Swallow" the person it is cast upon, and teleport to the casters choice. Block/Swallow: The shadow will block the person cast upon, like a cage. Tangability: The shadow will become solid, allowing it to pick things up, or allow mortals to step on it or hold it. Gateway: The shadow will act as a gateway to The Organization HQ. Soul Reap Using his scythe, Yuurei can take away the souls of mortals. Hell Fire Yuurei conjures up hellfire, acting as a berrier, and he is able to control it at will. Weapons Death Scythe Yuurei's death scythe is a tradional staff with a long, sleek blade. this allows him to collect the souls of mortals. Trivia *He is 23000 years old, but because he is immotrtal, he has physically aged to 23. *The only people he does not hate due to them being better then him is the Almighty Branch Number One, consisting 9 of the best soul reapers and The Almighty Head, the greatest reaper known to The Organization. *As a child, from ages 10000-14000, one is raised to be put in a specific branch with a specific title. There are 500 branches in all, and the closer your branch number is to one, the better. His good childhood friend Tamashii was made as head of branch number five, and Yuurei was made head of branch number 6. because he trained so hard for a good position, and Tamashii got higher up, he was crushed, and now hates Tamashii. *His favorite color is green. *He is terrified of breaking The Organization's rules. Category:Male